Freedom
by TameandMaim
Summary: The children grow tired of being ruled over by adults and make the choice of leaving their homes to travel the world. They find out the hardships of survival and learn the true meaning of trust, loyalty, and teamwork. On their grand adventure the find out that family is everything. (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

Kenny raced about with fear nagging at him, Kevin and Karen shuffling around in their respective rooms as they gathered the only belongings they had and what they needed to take. He rushed outside of his room, crying out.

"Kevin, Karen, hurry up! Everyone else in the town is already boarding the train! Get the last of what you need and _move_!"

Kenny stood in the hallway, tapping his foot impatiently. He glanced at Karen once she stood next to him, and nodded his head at Kevin once he emerged from his room. All three raced off side by side, out of the house and down the street to get to another set of train tracks.

Once they made it, all three collectively let out a sigh of relief. Kenny looked about with wide eyes at all the people who were sick of South Park. Kyle and Wendy were at the front, Kyle holding Ike's hand as he and Wendy kept count of how many were joining them. Kenny saw DogPoo, with a stick thrown over his shoulder, a rag tied at the top filled with items that made the stick he was holding sag from the weight.

Clyde had his back pack, half of a donut stuffed into his mouth while his sister clung onto him. Craig was holding Ruby's hand, both of them shouldering bags filled with what they had bought. Red was conversing with Bebe, Red carrying a small suitcase while Bebe held a book bag and had a knapsack on her back. Cartman had an entire suitcase, while Butters had his father's old backpack, his soccer statue in his hand and a knife in his pocket.

Kenny saw Token lugging about a hiking backpack filled with most of his belongings, including his and his parent's money. While Tweek had a small suit case filled with all the money in the cash register from his job, a knapsack filled with food from his job, and a trash bag that contained everything he thought he needed hiked over his shoulder. Nearly everyone else Kenny didn't recognize, and he couldn't spot Jimmy or Timmy in the massive crowd.

Kenny moved forward like a mindless robot, his brother standing in front of him while Karen followed behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at her, smirking at the pride shining in her hazel eyes. He was just about to say something until he heard Kyle.

"Kevin. Kenny. Karen. Glad to see you three joining us at last. We were going to take off without you had there not been so many people. Hop in, we'll get her going shortly. After this, it's no parents, only survival as we try to find new places to claim as our own. Hopefully it won't end up like last time when we took all our parents away. Also, in order to prevent _that _from happening again, Wendy and I are going to keep control. And we _will _revert to ruling by fear if anyone, _especially Cartman_, steps out of line. Got it?"

Kenny and his two siblings nodded at the information that Kyle has given them. Kenny giving Kyle and Wendy a salute.

"Good." Kyle hissed, Wendy grinning at the three of them as she spoke. "Now hop in."

Kenny walked forward to hop in, but stopped in his tracks once he felt hands wrap around his waist and lift him up onto the train. Once he was inside he walked forward and looked back to watch Kevin lift Karen up into the train. Both Kenny and Karen placed down their stuff and raced over to Kevin to help him aboard. Kevin walked around with a steady gaze as he looked for a spot for him, Kenny, and Karen to stay in.

He finally took a seat in a pile hay in the corner of the third train cart. He gestured to Kenny and Karen, the two walking over to him and resting in the hay stack. Glancing at his two siblings, Kevin finally spoke.

"Now, ya'll listen here. Once this whole lil' adventure starts, we oughta stay together, no matter what. We'll stick together like family in this here train, understand?"

"You know, Kev, you sound just like pa." Kenny responded, instantly receiving a harsh glare from his brother. He raised his hands up in mock defeat as he spoke again. "Don't look at me like that, it's true! But, yeah, I understand."

"Sure thing big bro!" Karen exclaimed, reaching over and wrapping her arms around Kevin in a quick hug. Kevin smiled and hugged Karen back before pulling away and nodding his head to show his satisfaction. Kenny and Karen looked at him as he got ready to tell them one more thing.

"Ya'll can run off now, but get back the second you feel this train movin', or you will feel my hand. Now go on, get!"

Kenny leapt up to his feet, his sister following close behind. She grabbed his hand as both ran off, giggling as they began to tell stories to each other in hushed whispers. Kevin watched as they ran off with a small smile. He hoped that they would listen to him, especially on such a trip. Kevin laid back and got lost in his thoughts.

Kenny went back to the entrance with Karen trailing behind him. Both watched as Ruby hopped in first and Craig clambered in next. Craig stood up to his full height and grabbed Ruby's hand before he noticed Kenny and Karen. He released his hold on Ruby's hand so she could talk to Karen, while he walked up to Kenny once Kenny let go of Karen's hand so she could talk to Ruby.

Craig blinked slowly as he gazed down at Kenny with an empty look in his brown eyes. Kenny gazed back up at Craig and crossed his arms as he stood on his toes in attempts to reach Craig's height.

"Hello, string bean."

"Nice to see you too, pipsqueak."

Kenny pouted at Craig from the nickname.

"Y'know, if you're going to call me some sort of nickname that tells everyone I'm short, pipsqueak isn't gonna work."

"Whatever, Kenny. Want to walk around with me and Ruby to find a spot?"

"Sure, Craig."

Eventually, everyone was on the train. Kyle left Ike with Wendy, DogPoo, Tweek, and Stan as he walked around to make sure there were no stragglers. He nodded his head after confirming that everyone was on and went back to the front of the train. Walking inside, he closed the door behind him and walked over to Ike, plopping down next to him and gesturing to Wendy for her to join him.

"Everyone's in. DogPoo, Tweek, Stan, start shoveling that coal. The moment one of you get tired, Ike, Wendy, or I, will take your place."

The three boys nodded as they grabbed the shovels placed near the boiler, and all three began to shovel. Wendy sat down next to Kyle as she spread out a map that she had drawn herself before the two of them. Glancing at the redhead next to her, Wendy pointed at a spot on the map.

"Fifty miles ahead of us and to the right, is a forest. There's a pretty big clearing where trees should be, that could be our first stop for the day. After we rest and sleep, we'll get up and get everyone back on the train and get her running again. If we keep going straight ahead, there will be two separate tracks, one leads to Denver, and the other heads off into wilderness. On the track that leads to the wilderness, there should be a coal mine dug into the side of a mountain that is to the left side of the train. We can go in there to stock up, rest and plan the trip out for a few more days, send some people out to get food, and head off again in a week. Sound good?"

Kyle nodded his head at the sound of Wendy's plan, his brain turning it over and over again in his head. It seemed to work perfectly. Removing his hand from his chin, Kyle spoke.

"Sure does. But we need a backup plan if there's no coal, or bears or mountain lions attack us in wilderness. And if anyone is going to go hunting they need weapons, and someone smart to devise a plan to catch the prey. We want everyone to be safe, especially if that coal mine has been closed off, so we need to provide them with some sort of hard headgear to protect their skulls, and a canary to let them know if there's any dangerous chemicals in there. If that coal mine is closed off, we can collect wood or animal droppings from the forest to fuel Steelheart. Aside from food, we'll have to look for a stream in the forest to get fresh water, and have someone taste it to see if the water is good."

Wendy frowned at Kyle, nodding grimly at his ideas. She gave him a gesture to let him know that it was okay to go on. At that, he continued.

"If there's any possibilities of us getting attack by wild animals, we always need to be near Steelheart to climb in her the second we're threatened. We'll send out anyone who is strong, and anyone who is fast to go with them, so they'll scout out the territory and report back to us if there's any good or bad news. We'll have someone gather firewood, and people who are quick to gather wood and droppings to place near the boiler in the train. For hunting and exploring the coal mine to get resources, we must send off two groups of eight. For the hunting group, there shall be three people who know how to build traps, one person who can devise a quick and accurate plan to catch food, and four people with weapons. For the group that explores the coal mine to get coal, six of them will be strong, one will be fast and scrawny to run to the ones getting the coal and warning them, and one smart person to check the mine for any signs of collapse, bad chemicals, or dangerous creatures."

Wendy clapped her hands at Kyle's quick and smart thinking.

"Great thinking, Kyle! Sounds like a perfect plan B to turn to should my plan fail. And your idea for groups and scouting, I can't believe I hadn't thought of that."

Kyle grinned and spat into his hand, reaching his hand out and looking at Wendy.

"After coming up with a plan, we'll shake on it should both of us agree with whatever ideas we come up with. Deal?"

Wendy grinned back at Kyle and spat in her hand as well. She extended her arm to grab Kyle's hand, the two giving each other a rather strong and firm handshake.

"It's a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny shuttered once he settled down next to Kevin, Karen resting her head on Kevin as she began to doze off. Kenny simply gazed in awe at the sheer amount of people on the train. He almost immediately noticed Butters again, who was alone. Blinking, Kenny turned his head and tugged on Kevin's sleeve. Kevin turned and gazed down at Kenny, watching his brother point to a spot on the train and tilt his head.

Kevin looked up to where Kenny was pointing and saw Butters, the blonde simply sitting at one of the spots where the train was open. Looking back down at Kenny, Kevin nodded in approval. Kenny instantly grinned.

"Thanks, Kev!"

"Hold your horses 'afore you go runnin' off. If you're plannin' on stayin' with Butters, be sure to tell 'im that I got a boot waitin' for 'im if he tries anything on my little brother, ya hear? Now go on."

Kenny stood up and made his way over to Butters, gingerly taking a spot next to him. He gave Butters a concerned look, before Butters turned to look at him with a small smile. He smiled back, and listened once Butters spoke to him.

"Ya know, Ken, I can't wait til' I get out there to show everyone that I ain't stupid anymore. I'm not as smart as Kyle or Wendy, and not as strong as Clyde or Tweek, or, hell, even Stan, I got both brain and brawn. I can't wait to use either one. I wanna crack someone's skull, or have multiple people do it. Wouldn't you?"

"Not really Butters, dying isn't what I'd call fun."

"…Hm."

Butters turned away from Kenny and looked back at all the wilderness passing him by. His eyes seemed to shine with some unreadable expression before disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared. Still looking at the blur of the outside world, Butters began to talk to Kenny again, the sadness in his voice barely detectable.

"…Somehow…I miss 'em."

Kenny turned his head, looking at Butters, curious.

"Miss who?"

"My parents. Linda and Stephen. I feel bad for leavin' 'em, but…fuck 'em. First ya ground me for nearly every damn thing that I did or what Cartman made me do, and now ya ignore me? Fuck 'em. What about you, Ken? Miss your ole' man and ma?"

Kenny frowned at the question. Looking at the floor he nodded his head.

"Yeah, actually. I mean, they weren't the best, but…shit. They tried, you know? Ma tried her hardest to keep us together and even though Pa was usually drunk, he tried to help her too, and keep us educated. They both tried to bring money in to feed us, a-and never once did either of them lay a hand on me or my brother and sister."

Butters glanced at Kenny with another small smirk on his face.

"Everyone used to tell me that your ole' man would beat you the moment ya spoke. They spread so many horrible rumors. Carol's a slut, Stuart eats rats every day, Kenny's adopted, and Kenny is a whore, shit like that. Course I never believed 'em. And hoped that no one else would."

"Sounds like a sack of horse shit if you ask me."

"It always sounded like a sack of horse shit." Butters muttered. He then smiled at Kenny. "It also made me wanna laugh. I know that you wouldn't take shit from anyone, and that you'd beat some ass to protect your family."

"Yeah. Kevin over there would literally shove a boot up your ass should you mess with me or Karen. And Karen told me that if someone ever tried to hurt me, she'd punch them until they cried."

"I always thought it'd be great, ya know, to have someone to look after. Like how Kyle cares about Ike more than his own blood, with how you, and Kevin, and Karen all look after each other, with the way the Goth kids stuck together and watched each other's back. Even with Stan and Shelly, they both cared about each other in dire situations. Or like how Craig is so protective of Ruby and how Clyde would rather be tortured for seven years than let anyone hurt his lil' sister."

"…Still got more to say?"

"Yeah. I always thought that taking care of someone would be beautiful and graceful, just like how everyone else made it look. And I remember one time my ma got pregnant. On the day the child was due, I thought I'd have a new sibling to take care of. Only thing I got? A miscarriage to look after. I felt so empty once I got that news. But…" Butters suddenly began to tear up. He narrowed his eyes and rubbed away the tears, letting his hand linger over the scar on his right eye.

Sighing deeply he moved his hand away from his face and stared down at the floor as he continued, this time choosing to ignore the tears that began to streak down his face. "But…I still tried to take care of her. She was supposed to my lil' sister, with the name Buttercup. I'd always visit her grave and put the flower she was named after on it. I'd tell her all about my day and how glad I would've been to hold her hand if we walked to the bus stop. I'd always make two cupcakes on her birthday and stick a candle in the one she would've had, and just sing happy birthday to her at her grave and eat what I made for her."

He stopped yet again as he sobbed, leaning down to rest his head on Kenny's shoulder as he cried. "I wanted a sibling so bad, Ken, and she dies! A-and you know what, I kept thinking that maybe ma would get pregnant again. I kept on waiting for the second chance, for the possibility of me getting a baby to look after and I _never fucking_ got it. And it made me realize that I must be a _fucking _curse, that I'm incapable of taking care of anyone, that I'm fucking **useless.** All I wanted was someone to talk to, to care for, to love, to _understand._ And what do _I_ fucking get? A _fucking corpse_ buried six feet underground!"

Kenny patted Butters' back awkwardly as he cried on his shoulder. He looked up to notice that Kevin was watching him with partially narrowed eyes. Kenny frowned and shook his head, watching his brother get a more understanding look on his face. He jumped slightly once he felt Butters' hands snake around his back as Butters began to cry harder. Leaning back slightly, Kenny began to rub small circles onto Butter's back as he shushed him.

"There there, Butters. I know that you'd make a great big brother. Just…just let it all out, man." Kenny said softly, wrapping his arms around Butters' shoulders as he began to shake. "There. It's okay. You can tell me anything and come to me and cry, and I'll be here. I'll always be here to comfort you Butters, give you a place to release. Hush now, hush."

Eventually the two of them fell asleep together. Kevin smiled at the sight once he woke up from the train jolting. He looked thoughtful as he gazed at his brother and Butters. Butters looked as if he had finally got his sweet release into his nirvana, while Kenny had a proud and tender look on his face as he slept. Kevin then released a yawn, leaning back further into the hay that he had been resting on. Starting to doze off, Kevin muttered a few words. "Butters would make a damn good brother…" He finally fell asleep, the train rattling silently as it continued down the tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Forgot to mention in the summary that they are somewhere around the ages of 17-19, and the younger kids are near ages 11-15. So the rating may go up in much later chapters. A big apology to those who thought that they wouldn't be aged up due to my misleading Summary.**

Kyle grunted and wiped away the sweat on his brow, staining his forehead with soot from the coal that he had been shoveling all night. His shoulders ached and his back was in pain as his muscles screamed with protest. Kyle stopped shoveling once he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Turning his head, he found himself face to face with Stan, DogPoo and Tweek both standing on either side him.

"Hey dude, you need to rest." Stan said, concerned. Kyle grinned at him and handed him the shovel, settling down next to the sleeping bodies of Ike and Wendy, stretching out and instantly falling asleep. DogPoo, Tweek, and Stan returned to their rightful places as they began to shovel as the rest of the passengers began to wake.

Kenny's eyes fluttered open, realizing that Butters was gone. He sat up and opened his mouth to call out for him, stopping himself when he saw Kevin and Karen beckoning him over. Standing up and stretching, Kenny made his way over to his siblings, seating himself on Kevin's lap and pulling Karen with him. Kevin grinned at this and ruffled Kenny's hair as his brother spoke.

"Where's Butters?"

"He woke up earlier than you. He laid with you until I woke up and asked me ta tell ya that he was off ta talk with Cartman. Also told me to tell ya that he didn't have the heart ta wake ya up."

"Sweet old Butters." Kenny said, grinning. His grin grew wider once Karen clapped her hands and patted his chest with both of her hands as she hummed a song, both Kenny and Kevin humming along with her and clapping their hands when she did. Karen suddenly stopped as she looked up at Kenny with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Kenny?"

"Yes?"

"Can I please go see my friend Ruby?"

Kenny thought about it, turning his head and gazing up at Kevin. Kevin gave Kenny a curt nod, Kenny turning his attention back to Karen with a grin.

"Of course you can, Karen. Just come back before night fall so you can tell me and Kevin your stories."

"Thanks Kenny, thanks Kevin! I'll be sure to come back early so I can tell you all about the beautiful Strawberry Princess and how she ruled her beautiful Strawberry Kingdom!" Karen hugged Kenny as she got up, leaning over Kenny to give Kevin a hug. She turned and waved goodbye as she raced off with a big grin on her face.

Just as Karen left, Clyde walked in through the doorway that she had run out of. Blinking awkwardly, he shuffled his feet and ground his teeth, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He bit his lip once he looked up, blushing madly and stuttering as he spoke, looking directly at Kenny, his gaze sometimes flickering over to Kevin.

"H-hey…uh…Kevin. Is…is it, er, okay if I speak to your b-brother…? Um…alone?"

Kenny glanced back at Kevin once he felt his brother's hands wrap around his stomach in a protective embrace. Glaring at Clyde, Kevin narrowed his eyes as he hissed angrily.

"Ya best be damn sure not to try anythin' on him or I'll come and beat your ass faster than a greyhound running." Releasing Kenny, Kevin eyed Clyde, still suspicious. "Now ya remember what I said, pretty boy, or you'll be cryin' for a week."

Clyde nodded his head, Kenny standing next to him and looking up at him with curiosity shining in his blue eyes. Turning around, Clyde made his way out of the cart, Kenny following him as they both entered the fourth train cart. Much to Kenny's surprise, it was empty. He stopped once Clyde stopped and turned around to face him. Fiddling with his shirt and tapping his foot nervously, Clyde rubbed his hair back as he sighed and looked down at Kenny with a shy look in his green eyes.

"Look Kenny…I never got to tell you this…but…"

"What, Clyde?"

"But…I-uh- I really love you and all that jazz. Um, can we…you know…be together?"

Kenny grinned once Clyde told him this. He chuckled as beckoned for Clyde to get closer to him. The moment Clyde bent down, Kenny placed his hands on Clyde's shoulders as he kissed the jock's cheek. Clyde blushed a dark red color once Kenny did this.

"I'll be glad to, Clyde. Why didn't you just ask me this when we were back in South Park?"

"Because I was certain that Cartman would chase me away. Plus, he would never let me live it down if you said no."

"I wouldn't say no anyways, Clyde. I've always noticed how you blushed and fidgeted whenever I talked to you or waved at you. I figured that those were signs of your crush on me, you big dork."

Clyde smiled at Kenny's kind words, rubbing his own hair as he stood back up to his full height. Kenny beamed once he took ahold of Clyde's hand, standing with him in the middle of the cart as they both talked to each other. Kenny sometimes laughing or Clyde looking away with a blush on his face. Eventually the two of them kissed, Kenny leaving Clyde to return to Kevin before he carried out his promise.

Standing in the middle of the cart, Clyde stared at where Kenny was before he had to leave. He was still blushing as he felt his mouth. Breaking out of his trance, Clyde felt a deep sense of pride and happiness settle in him as he grinned. "You still got it, Clyde. You still got it." He said, complimenting himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The train slowly came to a halt, Stan, DogPoo, and Tweek all sitting down. Wendy and Kyle discussing future plans in hushed whispers. Both suddenly stopped talked, spat in their hands, and shook hands. After doing that, Kyle stood up and looked at the three boys. "Stan, DogPoo, Tweek. I want all three of you to go through the train and tell everyone to get together and get out, and that Wendy and I, will arrive shortly to tell them the rules. Take Ike with you and don't you _dare_ lose him."

The three nodded, Stan and DogPoo racing off, Tweek taking ahold of Ike's hand and following the others. Stan stopped in the first cart, giving orders for Tweek and DogPoo to spread news through the others. Running and stopping in his tracks in the middle of the cart, Stan cupped his hands around his mouth, talking as loudly as possible.

"Everyone, we are making our first stop! Get up and take what you need to take, and exit the train as quickly as possible! Wendy and Kyle will arrive once all of you get out!"

Stan then raced off as life seemed to bustle in the first cart. Eventually, and quickly, the entire train was clear. Stan sighed as he got off and entered the forest clearing, his eyes sweeping across the massive crowd that sat before him. He then decided to take a spot next to the Goth Kids, Pete giving him strange looks. Just as Stan started to get uncomfortable, Kyle and Wendy emerged from the train, both having serious and business-like manners about them.

Kyle and Wendy both stood in the middle of the clearing, where everyone could see and hear them, and they could see and hear everyone as well. Wendy chose to stand on a stump next to Kyle, elevating her height. She then glanced up at him and gave him a curt nod. Kyle cleared his throat, listening to everyone, the main person he heard out of all the voices was Cartman. Kyle lowered his hand and suddenly spoke, his voice louder and angrier than booming thunder.

"**_SILENCE!_**"

At that, everyone instantly followed his order. Grinning, Wendy looked up at him.

"Very much appreciated, Kyle." She stopped once she turned her head to face the crowd, her eyes sweeping across everyone once she continued. "Now, all of you wonder why we're here. The answer is simple, to restock, to rest, and to start building a steady food and water supply for emergencies. That is what we will be doing once Kyle discusses with you some rules, or laws, that we will be setting up and putting into place."

Wendy stepped off of the stump and grinned up at Kyle. He looked down at her with a smile as he stood up on the stump, making him appear far taller than his natural height. Turning his attention back to the crowd, Kyle gazed at everyone with the same look that a bird of prey would give when spotting food as he spoke.

"Just like what Wendy had said earlier, we _will_ be establishing order and creating a set of rules, laws, or customs, which everyone must follow. For the first rule that we have created, we must work together. If we fight amongst ourselves and start having ties between friends turn sour, we cannot continue on with the trip if we don't cooperate with each other. Rule number 2, do not steal. As we go on, we will be building a food and water supply to last us should we run out of our own provisions. In order to keep the supply intact, no one, and I mean _no one_ will steal from the supply. If anyone does, you shall be punished." Kyle's eyes stopped briefly on Cartman as he stopped, then he cleared his throat to go on.

"Rule number 3, do not murder. If we are going to travel together, you _must _put your rivalries to rest. We will not tolerate murder over a few simple things or old hatred you have for that person. If I hear of anyone breaking this rule on this train, I will deal with you myself. Rule number 4, never, under any circumstances, take advantage of anyone. Wendy and I have zero tolerance for shit like that. If anyone stoops low enough to break this rule, Wendy or I will be glad to give you a punishment _by fucking far_ worse than death. This rule should not be explained, and if you have questions, either speak to me or Wendy at the head of the train. That is it for today. Remember these four rules, and remember not to break them."

Kyle stepped down whistling and gesturing to a few people from the crowd so he and Wendy could make hunting groups, along with gathering groups. Meanwhile, Kenny had left Kevin, after asking to find Butters. Kenny approached Butters and tugged on his shirt, Butters turning around and looking down at him, giving him a goofy smile, Kenny grinning back.

"Wanna walk around, Butters?"

"Yeah, ah, sure, Kenny."

They then both left the clearing, side by side. As they walked in a comfortable silence, Butters suddenly came to a halt, Kenny turning around and walking up to him. Looking up into his face, Kenny reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you want to talk to me about anything, Butters?"

"Yeah."

Butters then sat down, patting the grass next to him. Kenny instantly taking that spot and looking at him, placing his hand on Butters' back and starting to rub.

"So what's been brining you down?"

"It's not really bad news or nothing. It's just…it's just me wantin' to say thanks. Thanks for last night. I've never had a shoulder to cry on aside from Cartman, and even then I never wanted to cry on his shoulder. I'd probably get real mean just from doing it. Anyhow, Ken, you pretty much saved my kindness. I was starting to get real mean and nasty, like a snake, and after talkin' to you I felt like I had a gun pulled away from my head."

"There's no need to say thanks, Butters."

"Oh, but there is, Kenny. Had you not been there, we wouldn't even be sittin' here. I would have been standing somewhere with Cartman, bein' a big old bully. But I still am tough, right? The kind of tough where my friends don't get scared of me but tell others to not piss me off. Am I that kind of tough Kenny?"

"Well, you're more of like the kind of tough where people won't think you're serious until you punch them in the fucking throat. The kind of tough where it's not obvious, but, people sort of get this vibe to stay on your good side. That kind of tough is what you are, to me, at least."

"That's good enough for me. I just got a feelin' that we'll get in a scuffle sometime, and I know I'll be ready to give em' a right hook. O-or maybe even a left!" Butters leaped up and began to punch the air as he acted out what he was going to do. "Why, I'd give em' a good kick in the ribs to catch em' off guard! A-and give another right hook, then a left, and then a good old upper-cut to knock em' right out!"

Kenny giggled at the sight. Standing up, he placed a hand on Butters' arm, making him lower his fist.

"I understand you're excited, buddy, but you should save the plans for later. Once we get back on that train, I'm certain we'll have a long way to go before the next pit stop."

"Alright, ya killjoy. C'mon, let's head on back before we got everyone searching for us."

Kenny and Butters both made their way back to the clearing, chuckling as they playfully shoved each other about. Upon entering, Butters gave Kenny a quick goodbye as he left, Clyde approaching Kenny next. They exchanged a few loving words with before Clyde gave Kenny a quick kiss goodbye. After that, Kenny went straight back to Kevin and Karen, greeting both with a grin.

"Good day?" Kevin asked, smiling.

"Great day." Kenny replied, his grin growing even wider.


	5. Chapter 5

As they rested they were oblivious to the chaos that had been released in South Park. Back in town, there was a big meeting going on. Randy stood at the podium, Sharon standing beside him with a horrified look on her face. Randy cleared his throat as he gazed out at all the sobbing and crying parents.

"As well all know…our children have…run away. A-and that they have left notes in their rooms. They took all their clothing and anything dear to them, nearly leaving their rooms empty." Randy stopped talking and moved away from the microphone, holding his fist up to his mouth as he grimaced. Releasing a sigh he turned back to the microphone and resumed his speech.

"We will begin a never-ending search to bring back our kids, all alive and healthy."

He looked up once he saw a stray hand raise up. Pointing at it, he watched as Shelia stood up, the woman holding a handkerchief that had been stained with her tears.

"I appreciate you gathering us parents together to give us hope for our children. I'm certain that you will not call this off for any reason and thank you for it." Shelia then sat back down as she sobbed. Randy took a deep breath as he said once more thing.

"I will assure you one thing, we will find our children."

Back in the forest, Kyle was resting with Wendy in front of the campfire that they had built. They both were drinking water, Butters being the one to cook the deer that one hunting group had caught. The second hunting group caught eight rabbits with one trap, the rabbits to be cooked and put away for storage.

Butters grunted as he turned the handle on the spit-roast that Kyle and Token had made. He watched the fur on the animal in front of him scorch and burn in the flames, the skin cooking away, some skin bursting from the heat to reveal the tender flesh beneath. As he continued to cook, Butters looked up from the food and turned his attention on Wendy and Kyle, the two of them pointing at something and talking in hushed whispers. He narrowed his eyes and called out.

"Kyle!"

He watched once Kyle's head whipped around to stare at him. Kyle turned back to Wendy, leaning down closer to her as she whispered in his ear. He nodded and stood up as he made his way over to Butters. Towering over him, Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Butters?"

"I just wanna know, Kyle, where are we going next? A circus?"

Kyle grinned and laughed, crouching down and punching Butters in the shoulder.

"Nice one, Butters. And no, we're not going to a circus. If we did we would've left Cartman behind to join the freakshow as The Worlds Fattest Man. But aside from all the jokes we're planning on making a stop at a coal mine that far from here. Once we reach that coal mine we'll restock our coal levels and refill our water as well so she can keep running. After spending a week there, we'll take off again and go to a small ghost town. Those are the plans Wendy and I have come up with, and we'll be glad to fill you in on more if you're curious."

Kyle stood back up and returned back to Wendy, Butters watching him as he rubbed his shoulder. Turning back to the food over the fire he grabbed the handle and begun spinning it again. He was certain that the deer was almost finished cooking. Butters kept spinning but looked around the large camp. He saw Kenny resting with Kevin and Karen, Clyde sitting next to him and talking with Kevin. He noticed that Clyde was holding hands with his little sister and that Kevin was giving him an approving look. As Butters watched their mouths move, he made out what they were saying.

_That's your lil' sister?_

_ Yeah, she's a little shy._

_ Hmm. Now what would ya do if I hit her?_

_ If you hit her? Well, I know that I'd break the rule of no murder._

Butters frowned, releasing his hold on the handle. He stood up and grabbed ahold of the stick that held the fully cooked deer. Ignoring the searing heat from the flames, Butters lifted up the food with ease and walked over to Wendy and Kyle. Placing the deer down on the arrangement of large leaves he turned to Kyle and smiled thinly at him.

"Food's done."

"Thanks Butters, I'll call everyone to chow down. You can go ahead and start cutting it open."

"Sure will, Kyle."

Shortly after their little exchange everyone was settled down together, talking with each other as they ate. Kyle sitting with Ike as he licked his lips. The two brothers looked at each other and what part of deer that they had picked to eat. Ike had the look of surprise and disgust on his face for what Kyle had chosen to eat, the heart. Meanwhile, Kyle smiled at what Ike chose, flesh from the deer's back. Grimacing, Ike spoke.

"Out of all the choices to eat, you pick the heart?"

"Yes, Ike. It's supposed to be full of protein and blood. And you chose the flesh on the back of the deer because why?"

"Because flesh from the back of any animal is supposed to be very tender. Uh…what did Wendy choose to eat?"

"A piece of the deer from the neck.

"Gross."

Kyle laughed at Ike's reaction and grinned as they both begun to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Clyde awoke with a start and bolted up with a gasp, disturbing the sleeping form of his little sister next to him. Sighing in relief, he wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow and looked around, blinking as he tried to take in his surroundings. The clearing looked so surreal from the moonlight pouring down and washing over everyone and everything.

Gazing in awe at the scene before him, Clyde looked up to the sky, feeling breathless at the sight. He swore that he could see nearly every twinkling star in the sky. Standing up as he felt an overwhelming sense of joy fill him he jumped as he fist-pumped the air in excitement. Feeling goosebumps begin to form, Clyde made his way over to the stump and stepped on it.

He looked up to the beautiful star-filled sky as he spread his arms. He suddenly froze-up at the sound of a disgruntled voice.

"Hnn…uh…Clyde?"

Clyde turned his head to see who had addressed him, relaxing at the sight of Kenny. Kenny was rubbing his eyes as he yawned and stretched.

"Oh, hey Ken."

"Why are you up on the stump?" Kenny asked quietly as he stood and approached him.

"I just woke up and…well…just look up."

Kenny raised an eyebrow at the order and shrugged. Looking up to the sky, he gasped at the breath-taking sight. He looked back at Clyde with wide eyes and a grin. Clyde grinned back at him as he walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Looking up at Clyde, Kenny stood up on his toes to try and kiss him.

"Here, let me." Clyde said with a grin, leaning down and planting a kiss on Kenny face. He pulled back and lifted Kenny up into his arms as he kissed him again. Kenny blushed at the attention.

"A little excited, cuddlebug?"

"Not at all, Kenny. Want to go to the lake with me?"

"For what, you big nerd?"

"Late-night skinny dipping?" Clyde winked as he said this. Kenny having to cover his mouth to avoid waking everyone up with his laughter.

"Fine, but you're gonna have to carry your princess, Dark Lord." Kenny purred. Clyde rolled his eyes as he set off, Kenny wrapping his arms around Clyde's neck as he cuddled into his chest. As Clyde carried on he checked his surroundings. The forest looked stunning in the white moonlight.

He noticed how the bark on the trees seemed paler than it was in the morning. Small patches of moonlight making the forest appear like some sort of mystical land. Getting a sudden idea, Clyde stopped in his tracks and placed Kenny down. He gazed down at Kenny with a smirk and spoke to him in the most lovingly-evil voice he could manage, Kenny looking up at him in confusion.

"Well, well, well, Princess Kenny. It seems that you have found my evil sanctum. And since I do not want you to go running off to tell the humans of my secondary hideout, I am willingly offering you a chance to join my Dark Legion and become the Night Goddess to my Dark Lord."

Kenny seemed shocked until he suddenly caught on to what his lover was doing. Blushing and grinning at the realization, he brought a hand up to his mouth as he turned away, facing the trees behind him as he spoke in a worry filled voice.

"Heavens no! Should I betray the humans again I could never get a chance to own what I rightfully deserve."

Clyde smiled as he approached Kenny, grabbing onto Kenny's hand in a loving way and kissing each of his fingers. Stopping, he pulled away and winked at Kenny.

"Oh please, your highness. Join me, and any humans who dare wish to hurt my dear maiden will be slaughtered before they even get the chance."

"Well…if you say so…"

"Good, come with me. In order to join my Dark Legion, I must clense you in order to get rid of that horrid human stench. Follow me and I shall lead you to the moonlight river, and together we shall bathe."

Grabbing Kenny's hand, Clyde ran with him. Both of them laughing and jumping about as they raced through the forest together. Reaching the river, Clyde and Kenny gazed at each other as they both tried to catch their breath. Standing up straight and still panting, Clyde spoke to Kenny in a very tender way, letting Kenny place his hands on his chest.

"Dear Princess…i-if we are to bathe together, I must say that I have held a strong adoration for one such as you. And that if we are to bathe, that we must undress each other. That I must undress you and you undress me, only if you agree, that is."

"You foolish lord. If I said no I wouldn't be here. It would only ever make sense if I did agree to this. I wish the see the body of a true king, a Dark Lord, if you will. Now let us begin your special ceremony."

Clyde grew silent as he gazed lovingly at Kenny, starting to undress him and falling more in love with Kenny at every article of clothing he removed. Once Kenny was stark naked, Clyde took him in with half lidded eyes. He noted how strikingly thin Kenny was, and how his small stomach seemed to bulge after what he had eaten. He saw all the beautiful freckles on Kenny's pale skin, making Clyde think of him as a walking sky, with the freckles as the stars on his skin.

He loved how Kenny wrapped his arms around his thin frame. Loved the way Kenny bit his lip from the cold air, tiny goosebumps barely even visible as he shuddered. Clyde loved Kenny's messy hair, his pale blue eyes, his freckles, his body, his face, his smile, his tooth-gap. Clyde couldn't look away.

"Beautiful…" He muttered quietly. He reached out to touch Kenny but let his arm go limp, deciding that he was not worthy to place his hands upon the princess, no, the _queen, _who was standing before him. He grew still once Kenny undressed him and felt his face heat up once Kenny gazed at him.

"You're beautiful too, Clyde." Kenny said, grabbing his hand as he smiled up at him. Clyde felt his face go red as he smiled back. Getting in the water, Kenny swam forward with Clyde following him. The time seeming to pass. Soon enough the two lovers got out of the lake, dripping wet, cold, and laughing quietly as they kissed each other.

As they kissed, Clyde backed Kenny up until he had him pressed up against a tree. Kenny blushing a dark red color once Clyde pulled away and ran his fingers across Kenny's cheek.

"I love you so much, Kenny."

"I love you too, you big teddy bear." Kenny whispered in response, kissing Clyde again. He ran his fingers through Clyde's hair, moaning into his mouth. Clyde suddenly pulled away again, a worried and flustered look on his face.

"Do you…want to?"

"Yes, Clyde. I think we've known each other long enough."

Clyde wrapped his arms around Kenny's hips and moved away from the tree, going near their discarded clothing. As he gently placed Kenny down on the grassy forest floor, he joined him, kissing him on the mouth as he hiked Kenny's legs over his shoulder. Letting Kenny wrap his arms around his throat, Clyde pulled away and began to nip at Kenny's throat. As their fun began, the night seemed to fade away.


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin stood behind the camp, leaning up against the tree behind him, his arms crossed as he gazed out in the forest. He pushed himself off the tree once he saw the two people he wanted to see approaching him. His eyes narrowed as Clyde and Kenny came into much clearer view. Clyde was whispering into Kenny's ear, both of their hair was ruffled, their clothing looking wrinkled and slightly dirty, a few splotches of some liquid on Kenny's shirt.

Kevin also noticed the tired look in their eyes, and how Kenny seemed to limp. As the two got closer to him, Kevin forced a smile on his face as he walked out to meet them. Upon reaching them, Kevin gave Clyde a polite gesture to leave, waiting for the jock to leave before rounding on his brother.

"Where the hell were ya? Had me n' Karen worried sick lookin' for ya! And don't ya dare tell me ya went out and did you-know-what with him."

Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Kevin. No harm was done. You don't need to look after me twenty-four seven. I can take care of myself. Now move please, I want to get back in the camp."

Kenny sidestepped to try and walk past his brother, getting shoved backwards. Furious, Kevin gripped the front of Kenny's shirt, snarling as he spoke.

"Don't ya dare go bullshittin' me and yourself. You know good and damn well that he could've had sex with others and could possibly get you infected."

"Kevin, relax. He would've told me if he had sex with others in the past. Now quit acting like ma and let me go."

Kevin frowned and released Kenny, stepping to the side and giving his younger brother a disapproving glare as Kenny stalked past. Once Kenny entered the camp, he noticed everyone packing up, talking amongst themselves as they made their way toward the train. He growled in annoyance, glancing at Kevin once he touched his shoulder.

"Karen's over there if you're lookin' for her. Maybe she can talk some sense into ya."

Kenny frowned and rolled his eyes while walking over to his sister. He smiled once she turned around, his smile quickly disappearing due to the disapproving look on her face. She marched over to him and grabbed him by the ear, starting to severely lecture him.

"Where have you been? Kevin and I have been worrying ourselves silly looking you! Plus, you should know better than to run off with someone who's bigger and stronger than you. I thought you learned this before when you went running off with that abusive bastard!"

"Okay, alright! Sorry mom, I just wanted to have some quality time with my boyfriend, jeez."

Kevin walked up next to Kenny, crossing his arms as he glared down at him.

"You know good and damn well not to run off with someone, whether you two are datin' or not."

"Look. That was a mistake. I've learned, and I'm pretty sure that Clyde wouldn't hurt me, or anyone else for that matter."

"But that's the problem, you never _know._ You may be sure that he ain't gonna do no harm to no one, but I'm sure you ain't ever seen him when he's angry. We're only worried about you because of what happened the last time you were in a supposed relationship. I don't want my lil' brother gettin' himself into somethin' he'll regret. You were hurt enough that time, and I don't need it happin' again. And Karen doesn't want to see her brother comin' home bruised, shakin', cryin', and too terrified for his own life to speak."

Karen released her hold on Kenny's ear and hugged him, Kevin placing his hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Look. We're just worried. Just…let us know when you're thinkin' of goin' off like that. We don't want to see you curled up and cryin' like the first time you ran off."

Kenny slowly nodded his head and turned to face Kevin, clinging onto him and letting out shaking breaths at he cried. All three siblings stood there, Kevin and Karen trying to console Kenny. Butters watched them from a distance with narrowed eyes and stood up, making his way over to them. He stopped in his tracks once he felt Kyle's hand on his shoulder.

"Let them have their moment. We'll wait fifteen minutes before taking off again."

Butters grimaced as he nodded his head, turning and walking towards the train. Kyle went to the train and leaned up against the entrance to the head as he waited patiently for the McCorrmicks to finish. Soon enough the three broke off, all holding hands as they made their way to the cart that they had settled in. At that, Kyle boarded the train and sat down next to Wendy. She looked at him once he sat down.

"Is everyone on?"

"Yep. Counted every person getting on. Everyone's here. Now let's get her going."

"Alright! Stan, Tweek, DogPoo, start shoveling!"

Wendy reached out and poked at the map, looking excited as she spoke.

"We have enough food and water to last us for a year! Your plan was pure gold."

"That's great news Wendy. Now I was thinking of more plans should anything happen…"

They both talked in hushed whispers as the train moved along.


End file.
